Draw Me
by Chaobaby95
Summary: Amy's inspired by Sonic's drawings. Sonic finds out Amy was looking at them and asks her if he wanted to draw her. Amy said yes, but she wants Sonic to draw her in a different way. ORIGINAL!


**WATCH OUT! Someone fuckin' plagiarized this story like, about two years ago, and I put ORIGINAL in the Summary to let you know THIS IS THE ORIGINAL! I think the other story was deleted for I don't see it anymore, but if it IS there somewhere, then THAT WAS PLAGIARIZED, except he/she used different characters.**

**Just a heads up...**

**ON with the story now.  
**

_Draw Me._

Amy's POV

Today was maybe the most _erotic _days of my life. Why, you ask? I'll tell you the _whole _story...

Well it happened today at our house, where everybody lives in. Including me, Sonic, Cream, Tails, Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge, and even Tikal. Usually I do all the laundry and cleaning up here around this big house. I just finished with Shadow's room, which was a total mess. Now I am going to Sonic's room, which was last, and not really a big problem to clean up after. Only a few clothes here and there.

I put some of his clothes in his drawer, then I see a black leather book. Hoping that Sonic won't come in here, I take the book and see what's inside it. I gasp at the drawings. They looked so good. There were some drawings of landscapes, and couple drawings like the Eiffel Tower and the Statue of Liberty. There was even a drawing of his friend, Tails and it looked exactly like him! Before I could flip to the next page, I heard footsteps. So I quickly put the book back where it was before and closed the drawer.

"Amy?"

"Oh, hey Sonic! I'm just putting away your stuff."

"Uh huh. You weren't doing anything else?"

"No, not at all. Now, I gotta go cook dinner, if you would excuse me," I went out the door, but before I could even do that, he shut the door, and said,

"No," Sonic smirked. "You _aren't _excused."

"Well, I- **Excuse me? **I'm NOT excused?"

"No you are not. I know you were doing something in here."

"I wasn't, I swear!" I lied. He raised an eyebrow at me. God, he looks so cute when he does that.

"You sure?" He started to push me, and I start getting nervous. I nodded briefly, but then I almost shook my head 'no'. "Hmm...weren't you curious about some...kind of book?" He asked me, still pushing me. I gulp. He then pushed me hard and I landed on his bed. He grabbed the book I was looking at before, I try not to look at him, but he sets the book down on my lap. I'm afraid to touch it. He sits right next to me and whispers to me, "Where did you leave off?"

I was trembling all over, but I didn't want to lie to him anymore, so I open to the page I left off, and it was the picture where he drew Tails working on his plane.

"Flip to the next page..." I did, and I gasped at the drawing. It was probably the most _beautiful _drawing ever. It was even colored. It was a necklace with the HUGEST diamond, or maybe sapphire in the middle.

"Wow...that is...so pretty," I muttered. Sonic smiled at me.

"Want to see it for real?" I looked at him and nodded. He got up from his bed and opened a small drawer, and pulled out the exact same necklace he drew in the book. It looked even more beautiful in real life!

"Wow..." He went behind me and put it on me. "How many carats?"

"I think maybe 54." I widened my eyes.

"Oh my..."

"Would you like me to draw you with that necklace on?" My eyes shined like stars and nodded. Then I thought up of a crazy idea.

"Except...can you draw me...wearing _only _this necklace?" He looked at me, maybe even blushing a little. After a long pause, he stuttered,

"U-Um, sure...I mean, if you want to. You can get ready...i-in there..." I smirked and went into his bathroom.

**Normal POV. **

While Sonic was waiting, he moved a couple things around like the couch, drawer, and stuff like that. He then sat on the comfy chair, with the scrapbook in his lap, waiting for Amy. Then a couple minutes later, Amy came out with a robe covering her bare body.

"Amy, you sure you can trust me with this?" He asked, his heart beating fast. Amy smiled sweetly as he went over him. She moved the scrapbook away and sat on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him straight on the lips. Sonic froze a little but, but then returned the kiss after a few seconds. She soon pulled away.

"Does that answer your question?" Sonic slowly nodded. She smiled and took off her robe. Sonic tried not to look down at her chest or any body part for that matter; he just looked at her face.

"Um, over there, on the be-..Couch." The pink hedgehog giggled at him when he almost said, "bed". She went over on the couch and laid down. "O-okay, um, put your left arm beside you, and then put your other arm on the pillow, behind you, there." Amy obeyed on what Sonic told her to do. "And then, just try to stay still, and always look at me. Okay?"

"Okay.." Sonic got his grabbed his pencil and scrapbook, as he started to draw her. A couple minutes later, when he started to draw her eyes, Amy said, "So serious." Sonic smiled a little, then he went back to being 'so serious'.

Few more minutes later again, he started to draw around her chest area, which made him blush a little, and Amy noticed that.

"I believe you are blushing, Mr. Artist." Sonic licked his lips and smiled again.

"Shut up, Amy." Amy smiled.

**-5 minutes later...**

He finished drawing Amy, as he put the date below the picture so he would always remember this day. When Amy put robe back on, Sonic closed the scrapbook and gave it to Amy.

"Can you put that back to where it was before?"

"Sure." She placed it back on the top of the dresser. Sonic put the things back where it was before, and when he was finished, he saw Amy laying on the bed. He got on the bed also, got closer to Amy, and kissed her. When Amy kissed back, it was stronger and intense. Sonic got ahold of her waist and massaged it. He rolled on top of her, still kissing her. He felt Amy take his coat off. He could tell where this was going. He pulled away from Amy and asked,

"Amy, are you sure you want to do this?" She smiled and told him that she trusted him, even though it was her first time. He whispered, "You nervous?" She smiled and replied,

"No." She pulled Sonic's and up and kissed his fingers. She looked at him softly, also with a hopeful look. "Put your hands on me Sonic..." They were soon romantically kissing as Sonic's hands wandered all over her body, also taking off her robe. She took Sonic's pants off. Both of their hearts were beating a mile a minute. Amy was also getting getting more erotic on her breasts and...down there. Sonic, too, was getting more erotic. More than he was while drawing her, that's for sure. They were getting more sweaty, because of their nervousness.

They were kissing each others neck before starting. Amy noticed something, and when they pulled away from their necks, she knew what is was.

"Y-You're trembling..." She said. Sonic was breathing deeply, then he responded,

"I'll be fine...really, I'll be fine." Then they tenderly kissed. He positioned his manhood in front of her button. He pushed himself inside her as Amy gasped and moaned at the feeling she got. Soon, he felt her barrier and didn't know whether to go further or not. She nodded, telling him to keep going. He did, and she winced a little, as she felt her barrier being broken. Sonic decided to start off slow unless Amy tells him to go faster, harder, or both.

Amy moaned, "..Sonic...go...faster.." When Sonic went faster, she felt a whole new level she had to complete. They were almost completely out of breath they started. All they are doing now are taking quick, short breaths.

When Sonic had entered her, he felt as if he died and went to Heaven. Every touch, every moan, every move; they were perfect. And that's what makes Sonic really erotic.

When Amy felt Sonic enter her, she felt as if God came down and took her soul away, she was totally breathless at the feeling of it. It hurt; a lot, to be exact. But at the same time, it felt wonderful and as if she never wanted it to end. She gripped on to Sonic's back, feeling a little more pain, but it slowly died away.

Cold sweat dripped down on their necks and backs. Sonic kissed her neck as he thrusted her up, up and down, back and forth. He was breathing by his mouth, his heart beating faster than a cheetah...faster than his own feet.

_Oh..oh god. I...I can't believe this is happening. I feel like I'm dying out of happiness and...love. She...She's so...Feels so...nice and soft. _- Sonic thought as he moved his head down and kissed her chest and collarbone. He placed his head on her chest and enjoyed her soft touch. He suddenly got goosebumps when Amy stroked his quills, feeling her strawberry breath on him.

"Sonic...you're so...sweet...and wonderful...I love you..." He could feel her heart quicken as she said that. He smiled and replied,

"I love you too, Amy..I really do..." She was pulled into a sweet kiss from Sonic. They held onto each other very tightly because they were going to orgasm any minute now. When they did, it hurt, _a lot._ They both collapsed on the bed, feeling a bit relaxed now. Sonic pulled away from her, and hugged Amy close to him. Amy smiled and hugged him both. They pulled away, but they were still holding each other.

"Sonic...thank you..."

"For what?"

"For giving me a chance..." Amy started to fall asleep after that. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"You're welcome...I love you, Amy.." Before he fell asleep, he could hear Amy say,

"I love you too..."

**-THE END.**

**GAH! MENTAL FEELINGS! It's short, but it's near 2000 words or about 2000 words, so hah, to you. :) Read itt, Enjoyy itt, Revieww itt. :D**

**AND ALSO REVIEW 'I'M IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE'!**

**kay?**

**Good. **

**lol.**


End file.
